Hit the ball
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: After a really awful case Don decides against going to the bar and goes with some anger management and Alex and Liv have a fun time too. One shot... Enjoy!


**Hit the ball!  
**

Oo, another one shot! I swear this is now my life, just writing one shots!  
I get inspired by so many things it is unreal!  
Anyway!  
After a really awful case Don decides against going to the bar and goes with some anger management and Alex and Liv have a fun time too.

Hope you like it! Please read and review!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

"Come on it will be fun, I promise!" Don said walking through an empty car park.

Olivia, Alex, Elliot, John, Fin and Amanda followed their captain all wondering where the hell they were going.

Arriving at a rounder's practice pitch they all smiled in relief.

"What we doing here Don?" John asked looking around when Don flipped the switch for the flood lights.

"We are going to do some anger management." Don said with a smile tossing a helmet to Liv who luckily caught it.

"Benson, you're up!" Don called as she walked up to the pitch. It had been a long day, finally catching the man who was responsible for over 5 murders of children under 10.

"Captain I don't see what good this will do!" Liv shouted.

"Hit the ball Liv." Cragen shouted as a ball shot out the machine stood yards away. Missing it Liv stepped back a little.

"Hit the ball Liv!" Elliot shouted as the second ball went flying towards it she was pretty sure she knocked it out the park as her co workers clapped and cheered.

"Alright, ladies first... Rollin's you're up!" Cragen ordered as Liv who was still smiling gave the helmet and bat to the blonde walking towards her.

"You all set 'Manda?" Cragen asked as she stood ready.

"All set cap!" Amanda shouted back hitting the first ball, before whacking the second. Picturing the perps face on each ball as it came towards them.

3 weeks they had been on to this guy, 3 long as painful weeks! It was awful, it doesn't matter how many years you spend in that until you still feel sick every time you see what someone has done, it's even worse when it's a young kid.

Amanda smacked it well away causing everyone else to laugh and cheer.

"Well done Rollins'!" Fin shouted giving her a bear hug when she walked back over.

Alex refused to give it ago using everything as an excuse before she just said no. Soon enough it was getting late and people were leaving.

"Maybe you can get her to give it a go." Don said giving Olivia the remote.  
"See you later!" Munch said smiling before her left followed by Amanda and Fin who were quick to say their goodbyes, Elliot had left early needing to be home for dinner.

"See you later." Liv said smiling watching them off before turning back to Alex who had attached herself to her phone.

"Come on, I'm gonna teach you a thing or two!" Olivia said with a smile walking over to the blonde.

"Liv, I cannot play rounder's!" Alex said trying to make her point.

"I don't want you to play rounder's baby, I want you to hit the ball." Olivia said owning her out. Standing up, Alex couldn't say no to the detective.

"On one condition though." Alex said looking her in the eye.

"Anything you want baby." Olivia pretty much promised.

"You have to teach me." Alex said pulling the brunette closer capturing her lips before she had chance to speak.

Olivia just smiled and pulled her over to pick up the bat and helmet.

"Right, let do this Cabot." Olivia said knowing neither woman could take this seriously.

Alex stood in the position she was supposed to and waiting for Olivia to put her hands around her and guide her hands.

"So, when you go to hit the ball you need to swing through like this." Olivia said moving with the blonde in front of her, placing a kiss on her neck after she had swung through.

"You know you are very distracting." Alex pointed out but Olivia could tell the Blonde wanted it. Laughing a little Olivia backed off.

"Let's see what you got!" Liv said using the remote. She nearly fainted at the way Alex hit the ball.

"Like hell you can't play... Christ Alex!" Olivia said when she sent the ball flying... Alex stood and laughed waiting for the next ball to come flying at her face.  
After 3 more hits Olivia stood shocked at her girlfriend.  
"So, you never told me you could play like that..." Olivia commented.  
"It wouldn't be much fun if you knew all about me now would it detective..." Alex replied dropping the bat and taking off the helmet before walking over to Liv.

"If only you had such good skills in the bedroom." Olivia joked.

Alex just looked at her in mock shock.

"Maybe I can work on my skills tonight?" Alex suggested moving a strand of hair out of Olivia's face.

"It's a date." Olivia said moving in to kiss her one last time before they made their way home.

* * *

Walking into the apartment Olivia cursed the fact she had work tomorrow. Although something told her the captain would believe any excuse she fed him this one time.

"You sure you're not going to be late tomorrow?" Olivia asked Alex then thinking about the Blonde and how pissed off her boss would be.

"I'm sure I will figure something out, all I'm bothered about is right now... maybe we could have a shower... Arms are a little sore after showing you my skills." Alex said with a smile.

"Sounds like a good plan, but skill... really? You haven't seen anything yet..." Olivia challenged knowing it would all come out later.

* * *

Running a hand slowly down Olivia's body she smiled as she lay on top of her. They had a little fun in the shower but this was a little more thrilling.

"You going to actually for fill my needs or just get my hopes up?"

"Well, try asking nicely." Alex replied with a grin.

Olivia laughed at her girlfriends replied before asking a different question all together.

"So tell me Miss Cabot, how _did_ you learn to hit a ball like that." Olivia asked looking down at her.

"Why don't I show you a good time and we can ask questions later." Alex replied before moving up to kiss Olivia properly on the lips.

* * *

Short and sweet I guess!  
I have to say the weather here for the next few months looks awful, giving me a good reason to write!  
Please review; let me know what you think!  
Bethanyy.


End file.
